


Teeth

by mels (melabsinthium)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incubus!Eren, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/mels
Summary: Era stato sempre Erwin a proporgli di prendersi un anno sabbatico.Probabilmente andarsi ad isolare in una casa in Alaska non era quello che Erwin aveva in mente quando glielo aveva proposto, ma quel posto era stata la prima cosa che a Levi era venuta in mente e l’idea di starsene quasi in completo isolamento per un anno non gli dispiaceva. Era talmente tanto tempo che non aveva del tempo libero che aveva completamente dimenticato cosa gli piacesse fare quando lo aveva e – aveva pensato – ritornare nel posto in cui aveva trascorso tutte le sue estati fino a che non era partito per il college gli sembrava un buon inizio.





	Teeth

Levi osservava il giardino dalla grossa finestra che occupava l’intera parete del soggiorno.

La neve stava cominciando a sciogliersi, ma le temperature erano ancora molto basse; le strade presto sarebbero state libere dalla neve e dal ghiaccio e sarebbero tornare ad essere percorribili e, con l’estate ormai alle porte, stava per arrivare il periodo di lavoro più intenso, con tutti i preparativi da fare per l’inverno successivo.

Erano passati due mesi dal momento in cui era atterrato all’aeroporto di Fort Yukon e, a distanza di quindici anni, aveva messo nuovamente piede nella casa di suo zio Kenny. Riavviare la casa dopo un inverno in cui era stata disabitata non era stato facile, ma l’aveva trovata nel complesso in buone condizioni.

Onestamente, non pensava che sarebbe mai ritornato lì.

Dopo l’ultima causa vittoriosa Levi era semplicemente crollato. Quel caso era stato la sua occupazione principale per gli ultimi tre anni e, non appena il giudice aveva annunciato la sentenza, Levi si era allontanato dai festeggiamenti e si era rifugiato in bagno.

Era lì che lo aveva trovato Erwin, il suo socio: seduto sul disgustoso pavimento di un bagno pubblico con la testa tra le ginocchia. Gli aveva messo un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli aveva fatto appoggiare la testa al suo petto.

Era stato sempre Erwin a proporgli di prendersi un anno sabbatico; Levi non era sicuro, non se la sentiva di sparire per un anno e lasciare tutto sulle spalle di Erwin, ma non riusciva neanche a ricordare quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era preso una vacanza. Alla fine, aveva accettato: aveva piantato tutto e si era preso un anno di pausa dalla sua vita.

Probabilmente andarsi ad isolare in una casa in Alaska non era quello che Erwin aveva in mente quando glielo aveva proposto, ma quel posto era stata la prima cosa che a Levi era venuta in mente e l’idea di starsene quasi in completo isolamento per un anno non gli dispiaceva. Era talmente tanto tempo che non aveva del tempo libero che aveva completamente dimenticato cosa gli piacesse fare quando lo aveva e – aveva pensato – ritornare nel posto in cui aveva trascorso tutte le sue estati fino a che non era partito per il college gli sembrava un buon inizio.

La casa, ad otto chilometri di distanza dalla citta, non era cambiata minimamente. Era circondata da boschi, aveva un grande patio e l’interno era interamente in legno. Il salotto sulla sinistra aveva poltrone e divani di legno chiaro e liscio, ricoperti di cuscini e coperte bianchi e rossi, un grosso tappeto di pelo e un grande camino incassato nel muro. Levi ricordava ancora le lunghe serate d’estate che aveva trascorso sdraiato a pancia sotto su quel tappeto, con un blocco da disegno in mano mentre suo zio, seduto su una delle ampie poltrone e con l’immancabile sigaretta in bocca, gli spiegava il modo migliore per scannare un animale.

Levi non aveva alcuna intenzione di scannare animali nel corso del suo soggiorno, se poteva evitarlo, e voleva usare gli animali tenuti nella stalla riscaldata a pochi metri di distanza solamente per avere latte e uova fresche anche nel corso dell’inverno.

Stava cominciando ad apprezzare veramente quella vita, fatta di silenzio e ritmi naturali: la sera andava a dormire presto e la mattina si svegliava presto – non ricordava neanche quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che si era concesso otto ore di sonno a notte – e andava ad occuparsi degli animali, prendeva latte e uova e si preparava una colazione sostanziosa. Si dedicava alla casa e il pomeriggio leggeva, disegnava o guardava qualche serie tv – aveva finalmente trovato il tempo per sfruttare appieno il suo abbonamento Netflix. Ogni tanto chiamava su Skype gli amici rimasti in città, soprattutto Erwin ed Hanji. Entrambi stavano facendo programmi per andarlo a trovare nel corso dell’estate.

Hanji, in particolare, era da sempre stata fissata con l’esoterismo e le creature mitiche e ogni volta non faceva che dirgli come non vedesse l’ora di andarlo a trovare per andare alla ricerca del _Kushtaka_, che Levi non aveva ancora capito cosa fosse.

Nel complesso non sentiva la mancanza delle interazioni umane: aveva tante cose da fare a si teneva occupato. Sentiva, però, la mancanza del sesso.

Spense le luci di casa e si andò a mettere a letto. Allungò la mano verso il comodino, prese un tubetto e mise sulla mano un po’ di lubrificante. Mise un porno sul cellulare e si infilò una mano nelle mutande.

Fu una cosa rapida e non molto soddisfacente, nulla di più di una funzione fisiologica.

Si addormentò cercando di ricordare quando era stata l’ultima volta che era andato a letto con qualcuno.

Quella notte comparve nei sogni di Levi il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto.

Era seduto sopra Levi, con le gambe ai lati del suo bacino e le mani poggiate sul suo petto. Aveva un fisico longilineo e asciutto, la muscolatura appena accennata sotto la pelle olivastra; lunghi capelli castani color cioccolato circondavano il viso in cui risaltavano gli enormi occhi verdi. Tra i capelli spuntavano due corna ricurve, alle sue spalle Levi riuscì a vedere delle grosse ali nere che ricordavano quelle di un pipistrello e una coda sottile che si muoveva a destra e sinistra come quella di un gatto. 

Il ragazzo sorrise e avvicinò il viso a quello di Levi per guardarlo con attenzione, tenendo gli occhi curiosi fissi nei suoi, infilò poi il naso nell’incavo del suo collo e ispirò a fondo.

Aveva un buon odore, la creatura, dolce e delicato: somigliava a quello dell’uva appena colta. A Levi venne voglia di assaggiarlo.

Levi aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si bloccò sentendo un bacio umido della creatura sul suo collo. D’istinto allungò il collo per dargli migliore accesso e la creatura ne approfittò subito; gli afferrò il mento e gli voltò la testa per andare ad attaccare quel punto sensibile dietro l’orecchio.

Levi si liberò della presa e catturò le labbra della creatura in un bacio famelico, gli morse il labbro inferiore e sentì l’altro spingersi ancora di più contro il suo corpo.

Tutto, a parte il ragazzo sopra di lui, gli sembrava ovattato, come se avesse bevuto dell’alcool; non era da lui sentirsi così fuori controllo solamente per un bacio.

La creatura scese a baciare le clavicole, percorse il contorno delle ossa con i denti, i canini più appuntiti del normale gli graffiarono leggermente la pelle. La bocca della creatura scese ancora, fino a circondare un capezzolo, lo succhiò fino a farlo diventare turgido e sporgente, poi ne mordicchiò la punta; Levi gemette e il bacino involontariamente scattò in alto, alla ricerca di frizione contro il corpo della creatura sopra di lui.

Non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente vocale a letto, ma quella sera tutte le sue sensazioni sembravano amplificate: la sua pelle bruciava, sentiva di stare per impazzire. Aveva bisogno di essere toccato e aveva bisogno di essere toccato subito.

La creatura continuò, scese ancora e afferrò Levi per i fianchi – sentiva le sue unghie sulla pelle, ma non abbastanza da fare male o lacerare la pelle, e sentì la sua lingua cominciare a infilarsi nel suo ombelico. Non aveva idea potesse essere un punto tanto sensibile. Spinse ancora verso l’alto il bacino e la creatura alzò la testa, lo fulminò con lo sguardo e spostò le mani più in basso, bloccandogli il bacino contro il materasso. Solo in quel momento Levi realizzò di essere totalmente nudo e di esserlo stato probabilmente sin dall’inizio.

La creatura alzò la testa e gli sorrise provocante, i canini spuntavano appena dalla bocca, poi cominciò a depositare baci leggeri sulla punta della sua erezione. Levi gemeva e sentiva di essere ormai al limite, cercava di liberare il bacino dalla sua presa, ma quello continuò a tenerlo bloccato. Era più forte di quanto pensasse e, a quello sfoggio di forza, Levi ebbe una nuova fitta al basso ventre. Improvvisamente inglobò interamente la sua erezione e Levi inarcò la schiena talmente forte che sentì una fitta, ma la creatura continuò fino a che Levi non sentì la propria punta toccare la strettura della gola della creatura.

Improvvisamente Levi sentì il proprio bacino libero, la creatura prese una sua mano e se la portò tra i suoi capelli. Levi gli tirò su la testa, provò a chiedergli se fosse sicuro, ma ancora prima che potesse dire qualcosa la creatura annuì con decisione e tornò in posizione. Levi portò entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli, li afferrò con forza e cominciò a muovere il bacino, sentendo ad ogni spunta la gola della creatura contrarsi intorno alla punta del suo pene. Le sue spinte si fecero sempre più frenetiche, fino a diventare irregolari. Venne violentemente, sentendo l’intero corpo scosso dall’orgasmo. Sentì la gola della creatura stringersi ancora una volta intorno alla punta mentre ingoiava il suo seme.

Levi rilasciò le mani e caddero pesantemente sul letto. Si sentiva completamente esausto e spompato e cercò di riprendere fiato. Sentì del movimento sopra di lui e si accorse di aver chiuso gli occhi solamente quando li riaprì e quasi si strozzò con la saliva.

La creatura era ancora sopra di lui, ma si era voltata dall’altra parte e aveva cominciato a stuzzicare la propria apertura. Da quella posizione Levi poté vedere meglio le ali grandi a nere e la coda, che anche in quel momento continuava a muoversi con ritmo costante. Non stava usando alcun lubrificante, ma Levi vide che c’era qualcosa di umido e vischioso che favoriva le operazioni; l’odore che arrivava alle sue narici era lo stesso di prima, ma molto più intenso.

La creatura si penetrò con un dito e Levi bevve la scena senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal movimento della sua mano, il suo pene esausto si contrasse a quella vista e cominciò nuovamente a gonfiarsi. La creatura si penetrò con un secondo dito e qualcosa in levi scattò: si tirò su dal letto, gli afferrò il polso e tirò via la mano, sostituì le dita con le proprie. Il gemito strozzato che la creatura emise, viscerale e melodioso, fu l’ultima spinta che gli servì a tornare duro.

Continuò a muovere le dita, sentendo la sostanza umida aumentare; aggiunse senza troppe cerimonie un terzo dito e la creatura si inarcò sopra di lui. Levi circondò il suo petto con il braccio libero, mentre con le labbra cominciò a depositare baci umidi all’attaccatura delle ali, l’unico punto in cui riuscisse ad arrivare: la creatura emise un altro gemito, più forte e disperato del precedente.

Levi non ce la fece più: lo afferrò, lo spinse sul letto e, preso dalla foga, lo penetrò in un colpo. L’urlo che emise non fu uno di dolore. Gli tenne il petto schiacciato contro il materasso mentre spingeva contro di lui, facendo attenzione a tenere sempre la mano a contatto con l’attaccatura delle ali. La creatura spingeva il bacino contro di lui, accompagnando il movimento; teneva la testa affondata nel cuscino, ma levi si allungò e, afferrandolo per la nuca, gliela fece voltare: voleva sentire quei versi, voleva vedere quegli occhi semichiusi e annebbiati per il piacere.

La creatura venne e contrasse i muscoli, stringendo l’erezione di Levi in una morsa deliziosa; lo seguì dopo poche spinte e si accasciò sul letto sfinito.

Il demone accanto a lui rimase sdraiato a pancia in sotto: teneva le braccia sotto il cuscino e il viso, voltato nella sua direzione, quasi completamente nascosto – solo i grandi occhi verdi erano visibili. Levi osservò la coda muoversi pigramente in aria, allungò le dita e il demone la piegò, avvicinandola a lui; ci fece passare le dita sopra. Era più soffice di quanto pensasse. Il demone emise una specie di risolino, come se gli stesse facendo il solletico.

\- Come ti chiami? -, provò a chiedergli Levi.

Il demone lo guardò incuriosito, poi sorrise amaramente e scosse la testa.

Rimase sdraiato accanto a lui fino a che Levi non si addormentò con la sua coda che continuava a disegnare ghirigori sulla sua pelle.

La mattina dopo Levi si svegliò sentendo il corpo a pezzi: gli facevano male tutti i muscoli e si sentiva esausto, come se non avesse chiuso occhio. Si alzò dal letto e si gettò sotto la doccia; l’acqua calda lo fece sentire meglio. Si guardò allo specchio: aveva le occhiaie più marcate del solito e il corpo pieno di segni rossi che non aveva la minima idea da dove arrivassero.

Sapeva di aver fatto un sogno strano, ma l’unica cosa che riusciva a ricordare erano un paio di grandi occhi verdi; non doveva essere stato un bel sogno se l’aveva ridotto così.

Non aveva tempo per rimuginare su quelle cose: doveva sistemare ancora una marea di cose per poter sopravvivere all’inverno in quella casa.

Accantonò la vicenda e si preparò ad affrontare la sua giornata.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasing_medea)


End file.
